swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Clone Commander Cody
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Galactic Republic At the start of the Clone Wars, CC-2224 was just another Clone Commander charged with leading the newly unveiled Clone Troopers against the Separatist Movement. Specifically designed by his handlers on Kamino to fill a leadership position, CC-2224 consistently showed a penchant for individual thought and independence, making him stand out from the other commanders. As was often the case, those clones that showed special qualities quickly caught the attention of the watchful Kaminoans, who selected him for special training. Even with his unusual personality qualities, CC-2224 might have passed by unnoticed were it not for his association with famous Jedi. As commander of the 7th Sky Corps, his first assignment was to work alongside Jedi Master Mace Windu and then after the Battle of Skor II, he was reassigned to General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Working alongside the famed Jedi Knight was a task CC-2224 had anticipated, but complications in the Clone Wars as well as special missions to thwart the plans of Count Dooku kept General Kenobi and his partner Anakin Skywalker from the clone force, leaving command to fall more or less on 2224's shoulders. It was during this time that CC-2224 was removed from command temporarily to undergo a special training program designed to augment field commanders that showed a flair for independent action. The process utterly awakened 2224's personality and he soon after took the name "Cody" and personal affectations began to show up in his actions and his armor, as well his installation of a Jet Pack on his clone armor. Elevated to the rank of clone marshal commander, he returned to command and worked closely with Obi-Wan, this time more extensively. A friendship formed between the pair, but even the camaraderie that had developed would not be enough for Cody to ignore Order 66 when it came. When he received the instructions, it was with some reluctance that he gave the command to fire on his former friend, setting aside his respect and loyalty for his Jedi ally. Clone Commander Cody Encounters When it comes to clone trooper commanders, Cody is the exception rather than the rule. For most commanders, you can just use the Clone Trooper Commander. However, Cody and others like him such as Commanders Bly and Gree work well as elite soldier commanders and function as high-ranking clone commanders who oversee several companies. Before Order 66, any of the characters might work alongside Jedi heroes fighting in the Clone Wars against the Separatist movement, and afterward, of course, the same heroes might find themselves fighting for their lives against their old allies. Cody fills the same position as other soldier commanders in combat, using his tactical knowledge to position his troops in the best ways possible and exploiting terrain with [[Field Tactics|'Field Tactics']] and positioning with [[Deployment Tactics|'Deployment Tactics']]. Cody, however, is a far more competent commander than his less individualistic counterparts and adapts to new battlefield developments as needed to ensure victory. Clone Commander Cody Statistics (CL 12) Medium Human Soldier 7/Officer 5 [[Force Points|'Force Points']]:' 3; [[Dark Side Score|'Dark Side Score]]:' 5 'Initiative: '+15; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +15 '''Languages: '''Basic, High Galactic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 30 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 28 Hit Points: 97, Damage Threshold: 28 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares, 6 Squares (Jet Pack); Charging Fire '''Melee: 'Unarmed +14 (1d4+8) 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +17 (3d10+6) 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +18 (4d10+6) with Deadeye 'Ranged: '[[Heavy Blaster Rifle|Heavy Blaster Rifle]] +15 (4d10+6) with Rapid Shot 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade +16 (4d6+6, 2-Square Burst) 'Ranged: 'Ion Grenade +16 (4d6+6 (Ion), 2-Square Burst) '''Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '+16 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Heavy Blaster Rifle), Careful Shot, Coordinated Attack, Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot '''Special Actions: Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics, Harm's Way Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 15, Dexterity 18, Constitution 15, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 14, Charisma 13 'Talents: Armored Defense, Assault Tactics, Battle Analysis, Deployment Tactics, Field Tactics, Harm's Way, Improved Armored Defense 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Careful Shot, Charging Fire, Coordinated Attack, Deadeye, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance + 13, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +13, Perception +15, Pilot +15 'Possessions: 'Clone Trooper Armor with Helmet Package (+6 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision), Heavy Blaster Rifle, Frag Grenade, Ion Grenade, Jet Pack, Comlink (Long-Range (Miniaturized), Encrypted, Holo Capabilities), Utility Belt with Medpac Category:Humans